1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for training a user to strengthen and maintain a proper kicking motion, and a method for using the same, and more particularly to a soccer kick training apparatus which may be used by a solitary individual in a small amount of space.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of soccer, while already the most popular sport worldwide, is rapidly gaining a large following in the United States. Along with the increase in popularity there is an increased need for training the newfound enthusiasts in the proper fundamentals and mechanics of the sport. While soccer is primarily a team sport involving many participants there is a need for an apparatus and method which allows an individual to practice on his or her own to refine soccer skills.
Many different types of soccer training devices are known in the art. The majority of these devices rely on the use of a soccer ball which is tethered to the individual in various ways. With such devices the user kicks the soccer ball which is then returned via the tethering apparatus. These devices have several drawbacks including the need for a large amount of open space in which to practice and possibly erratic return paths for the soccer ball depending upon the tethering location, e.g., if the soccer ball is tethered to the user's wrist the return path will be affected by the user's arm movement. In addition, such devices require the purchase of additional equipment, namely a ball, before they may be used. Furthermore, these devices do nothing to foster a correct kicking movement in which the foot is extended away from the rest of the leg and the top of the foot contacts the ball.
Another type of soccer training device relies on an elastic strap which is connected to a user's foot on one end and connected to an anchor sunk into the ground on the other end. This device eliminates the need to purchase an additional ball, and also eliminates problems associated with erratic ball return. However, this type of device still requires a large amount of room, e.g., at least as much room as required to stake the anchor and extend the elastic strap to a proper distance to provide resistance, and a somewhat lengthy set-up time is necessary. Furthermore, this device does not foster a correct kicking position in which the foot is extended away from the leg and the top of the foot contacts the ball.
Furthermore, there are many different activities, other than soccer, which require strong and accurate kicking skills (e.g., football and martial arts such as karate). The training apparatuses for such activities typically suffer from the same limitations as the soccer training apparatuses described above in that they require a large amount of open space and a lengthy set-up time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method which strengthens kicking muscles while promoting a correct kicking position, and which does so in a limited amount of space, and with a minimal amount of set-up time.